There have been information providing services for providing to information terminals, which users carry while staying out, delivery information valuable for each user. These services specify the delivery information, which meets preference of the user, according to the user's behavior, and deliver the information. For example, patent document 1 discloses an information providing server, which, on receiving an information request from a user's information terminal, obtains location information, where the user's information terminal exists, based on user's position information included in the information request. Moreover, the information providing server obtains information on characteristics of each user based on attribute information included in the information request. Furthermore, the information providing server obtains a staying time and a frequency of visit of the user's information terminal based on an action log database.
The information providing server disclosed in the patent document 1 identifies a delivery rule, which conforms to the location information, the information on characteristics for each user, the user's staying time and the frequency of visit, obtained as above. The information providing server generates delivery information based on the delivery rule, and delivers the generated information to the user's information terminal.